The Biochemistry Core and Signal Transduction Core were separate units. They have been combined in this renewal application since they utilize similar methods and utilize personnel who can perform some of the assays in both cores. In addition, part of the efforts of the Signal Transduction Core during the current funding period involved development of methods and identification of genetic variants in receptors and other signaling molecules. These efforts will now be undertaken by Core D. The combination of the Biochemistry and Signal Transduction Cores will permit more efficient operation by decreasing the combined effort of the core directors from 10% to 8% and by allowing personnel to combine efforts. The resulting efficiencies are reflected in the budget, which is less than the combined budgets of the two cores currently in operation. Although the total number of assays performed by the cores will not decrease, laboratory personnel are now more familiar with performing high volume assays, and can thus carry them out more efficiently. Unfortunately, supplies for these assays have not gone down in price, so we have not been able to decrease the supply budget as much as the personnel budget.